<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巫师二十年/20 Years A Warlock by Notsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125842">巫师二十年/20 Years A Warlock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsam/pseuds/Notsam'>Notsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, The Dowlings have family issues, a little bit funny point of Gravity Falls, god I just dunno how to tag, warlock is a boiled kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsam/pseuds/Notsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, then, how's it going with that kid since?<br/>所以，那个孩子，后来怎么样了？<br/>Some stories about Warlock Dowling's life.<br/>沃洛克·道林的生活的一些故事。</p><p>*沃洛克是在剧里几乎没有存在感的，却让我难以忘怀的角色。他是怎么从六岁时那个可爱的孩子，变成十一岁时无法无天的令人厌恶的青少年的？是因为家庭教育的疏忽吗？是因为天使和恶魔的错误干涉？是因为周边人的影响？还是因为他自己？我想要进行一个解释，并且由此探索他今后会变成一个什么样的人。<br/>在这里，沃洛克不仅无可救药，而且看上去会一直无可救药下去。他上学，交朋友，以及面临家庭问题，也许偶然间遇到当年教育过他的天使和恶魔。<br/>但是他从来都不是个重要的人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Warlock Dowling, Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巫师二十年/20 Years A Warlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I'm new here, and this is my first post here. If I made anything wrong, plz tell me!</p><p>If you like it, plz also let me know.^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>假如你想知道道林家的独子如何，人们十有八九会告诉你，“是个漂亮孩子”。这句话是诚实的。不过，要是一个人的评价往往有这句——且仅有这么一句，你就应当留心，因为一个只能让人留下外表的高度评价的人往往比一般人更加缺少受赞扬的资本。我们正在讨论的这个漂亮孩子也不外乎如此。他酷似女孩儿的长相不能让那些由衷的厌恶与憎恨减少毫分，就连最想要巴结他父亲的人能说出的违心之语也充其量只是“沃洛克是个好孩子”。</p><p>毫无疑问，一开始，他只不过是优良家境常有的那种“稍微宠坏”的孩子。召之即来的物质享受和陌生人的恭维很容易让一个心智未开的人类幼崽丧失本应习得的谨慎与思辨，玩腻的玩具可以丢掉，厌倦的仆人可以辞退，反正不久新的总会到来，金钱于孩子而言比童话更具有呼风唤雨的能力，他一向不疑于此，直到这种神力当真在他六岁时被保姆证实。这个陪伴他五年的保姆说的那么多话他只留心这么一句，“你拥有一切”，而同时期的园丁的敦敦教诲他转眼就抛诸脑后——“要热爱众生”？得了吧，几千年前说这句话的人都被钉死了。</p><p>再然后，我们应当明白，人会长大。也就是说，他要去上学了。一个自我认知严重错误的人类幼崽丢在小孩儿堆里是个亘古不变的毁灭性错误，因为他会招致一群同样的幼崽，然后他们聚成团的时候就会发展出一种新的恐怖物种。他们成群结队地乱跑，满口粗言秽语，在人头攒动的生日派对上用真枪实弹打闹（但他们永远不会知道为什么当时无人伤亡），半夜砸坏商店橱窗，往邮筒里扔狗屎，在拥挤街道间大路上随手丢钉子，尽情地搞一些不会被发现究责的给人痛苦而他们自己以之为乐的名堂。当他们觉得这样单调时他们还可以把注意力转向这个群体以外的同龄人，先是取笑，然后孤立，最后还可以发展成金钱榨取和拳打脚踢。沃洛克在同龄人中间有两个称呼：一个是“巫师”，来源于他古怪的名字，不过和他的作为品行同样相称；一个是“好孩子”，因为他是他们之间最小的，也是最坏的（他常常是领头的），还因为他从来不会受到任何惩罚，当他的家人问起学校时他只需说，“很好”，他就可以永远维持一个仅仅针对于家人的好孩子形象，同时受到相应的好孩子待遇——当你的父亲是个忙碌得从不露脸的大使，而你的母亲因为长久的心灰意冷和焦躁厌烦从来不愿对你的事太上心时，这总归是件好事。</p><p>不过，这个孩子尚未完全品味这种生活带来的美好，优渥的物质资源和无休无止的巴结恭维就过早地走到了尽头。道林先生从显赫的头衔之下光荣下岗了——换句话说，他的事业到头了，主要因为某些小孩子永远不应当理解的纷争和他自身运气不佳。道林先生难得地回到了家里，实打实地见了母子俩的面，而再之后那一周里道林府上每日都响彻道林夫妇争吵的声音，一年年的积怨让道林太太的歇斯底里在这时达到了顶峰，长久的政客生涯也使得道林先生长于周旋与辩驳以及适时的反扑。好孩子沃洛克回家一天比一天晚，终于引起家长的不满，于是这场战争规模扩展成三个人的混乱相责。混战的尽头并不是和解，而是道林夫妇终于离了婚，道林太太带着一身怨气、一脸怒火、一批物什以及一个孩子搬了家，留下车屁股后头一串呛人的气体。</p><p>沃洛克的手机振动起来。这是他搬到新街区的第二年，他在当地的公立中学读书，同以前一样交上了一群朋友——当然了，一群看起来永远不会从善的问题青少年。他每天平平常常地和母亲报告说去上课，下课后回家晚一点无可厚非，这个年纪和朋友出去玩玩不是什么大事——“玩玩”，对于这帮青少年来说则是到处晃悠，游戏厅酒吧乃至别的什么地方。新朋友依旧叫他“巫师”和“好孩子”，全然不在乎他会不会介意。他们几乎成了一帮混混。</p><p>他的手机又震了一下。他把它掏出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>&gt;Jennie  18:23</strong><br/>沃洛克<br/><strong>&gt;Jennie  18:27</strong><br/>看见回个话！！！晚上去街角那酒馆去！！！</p>
</blockquote><p>是他女友的来信。他有点困惑地敲下几个字，按下发送键。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>&gt;me  18:28</strong><br/>什么 到那去干什么<br/><strong>&gt;Jennie  18:29</strong><br/>汤姆成年了我们都去庆祝你也得去<br/><strong>&gt;me  18:29</strong><br/>但我们还没成年<br/><strong>&gt;Jennie  18:30</strong><br/>没那么严 总能搞到酒的;-)<br/><strong>&gt;Jennie  18:30</strong><br/>操 过来 别磨蹭了<br/><strong>&gt;Jennie  18:30</strong><br/>现在</p>
</blockquote><p>“妈妈，”沃洛克抬起头，看向道林夫人，努力编出一个听起来符合“好孩子”形象的借口，“我今晚得晚些回来……我的好朋友有个生日派对。呃，在，他家。”</p><p>道林夫人正一脸倦相地盯着电视，脖子有点畸形地平直，这会儿向沃洛克扭过头来，面无表情地开口：“什么时候？”</p><p>“大概——”他停顿了一下，“——十点，也许更晚？我不知道他们打算——”</p><p>“喔，就他妈这么着吧，你就别回来了，别想着让我爬起床给你开门。”道林夫人的头又扭了回去，一动不动，凝视着电视，显然不再打算多说了。</p><p>“那，好吧？”沃洛克抓起书包（这根本没必要，只是把戏做足），走出门去，“明天见，妈妈。”</p><p>他关上门，没忍住笑起来，向街角跑去。</p><p>人们通常知道，苏活，昔日的红灯区，是当今的商业宝地，又或许有人知道这里有繁华的街市、大酒店和商场，同时也催生出各种怪事怪人，比如在主道车速一百八十迈却撞不死人的飙车族，随时被路人拦下盘问或者偶然爆发的街头枪战等等，而当地居民早已习以为常。不过，并不是处处都适宜西装革履的大人物涉足，有些不足挂齿的小地方只有零星几个人知道——这些人通常是街头混混或周边一部分底层人民——比如我们曾经提及的“街角小酒馆”。它装潢陈旧，陈设拥挤，灯管看上去几十年没换过，欢迎所有人的到来，即使你是个婴儿，只要给钱，酒就总能拿到手——后果自负。</p><p>沃洛克冲进去找到那伙人时他们已经喝开了，坐在中间的正是今晚的寿星，他面前几瓶酒已经喝得七七八八，看新有人来了，咕哝了几句，丢了支烟过去。沃洛克接住了，从上衣口袋掏出打火机。</p><p>有人撞了撞他的手臂。他转过头，隔着烟雾看见他的女友坐在他旁边。</p><p>“什么？你说什么？”他大声喊道。喝得上头的人堆中太过嘈杂，他什么都听不见。</p><p>“我说——你居然还带着书包！看着真傻逼！”珍妮再凑近了一些，也大声冲他耳朵叫喊，抄起一个杯子塞进他空出来的手，随手拿过一瓶酒倒了下去，“来了就喝吧！别磨磨唧唧的，怂包！”</p><p>他们又喝了一阵。汤姆跑去厕所呕吐了两回，几个人滑到了桌子底下，最后到的沃洛克也有点头晕了。</p><p>“嘿，我说，我们该做点什么有意思的——”汤姆突然磕磕巴巴地开口。</p><p>“——哈！得比平时更混蛋点儿。”珍妮瘫在椅背上，朝着天花板嚷嚷。</p><p>“做点什么？”沃洛克说。</p><p>有人四下张望一下，最后伸出手指了指角落的一张小桌子。他们都朝那看过去。</p><p>那儿面对面坐着两个人，都在喝酒，偶尔说上两句什么话。他们看上去像是一对什么反面：一个一身黑，看起来又瘦又长，皮衣皮裤，张扬的红发和这间小酒馆的气质浑然一体，大晚上的在室内还戴副墨镜，说不定脑子有什么毛病；不过对面那个看起来病得更重些，整洁的西装三件套白得晃眼，看着像要去婚礼而不是在这喝酒，那风格过时得好像他是个昏睡了几个世纪立刻被拽来喝酒的名流。</p><p>“真的？我们要去惹成年人？”乔打了个酒嗝，从地上爬起来，“这听上去不大妙。”</p><p>“唉，得了吧，他们拿不了我们怎样。”汤姆又喝了口酒，神情看上去像是要去吐第三次。</p><p>“谁去？”珍妮尖锐地叫嚷起来。她突然直起身，转头瞪了沃洛克一眼，手肘狠狠撞了他一下。</p><p>沃洛克晃晃悠悠地站起来，又掏出一根烟来，一边点火一边冲那儿慢悠悠走去。</p><p>“看起来那白衣服的更好惹些。”珍妮彻底横躺在了椅子上，腿胡乱翘起来。</p><p>“喔，谁知道呢，要万一发起疯来还要更狠——”</p><p>这帮人胡乱笑起来。</p><p>他叼着烟拖着步子走过去，靠近的时候黑衣服的那人转了下头，不知道是不是看见了他。他们仍然在交谈，他恍然捕捉到他自己的名字，觉得自己喝出幻觉来了。他停在白衣人的旁边。那人转过了身子，露出一张友善得不合时宜的脸。</p><p>“什么事，孩子？”这个人温和地柔声问道。对面的人抬起眉毛把脸转向这边。</p><p>“我只是想知道，先生，”他露出一个无害的微笑，烟喷在白衣男人的脸上，男人只是皱了皱眉，却坐得更端正了，仍然端着一脸温和的笑意，“有没有人说过，你的衣品烂爆了？”</p><p>“……什么？”男人的笑意消散了，仍然凝着一个向上的嘴角，黑衣男人端起酒杯喝起来，转过了头。</p><p>“我说，这身连棺材里的家伙都不乐意穿，你坐这儿看着像下一秒要给自己下葬，在这儿这么个打扮的人病入膏肓。还有，老天你可真肥。”</p><p>他露出一个恶毒的微笑，背后不远处醉得七七八八的那伙人适时发出怪异的声音。在这小范围的沉默里，他本以为这两个成年人——至少有一个，会为此感到愤怒，但一群小酒馆里疯疯癫癫的青少年胡搅蛮缠的功力比洪水猛兽更凶险，因而他们只能无计可施，抱着一肚子火气惨淡离席。</p><p>但没有，什么预想的都没发生。那个白衣稍胖的绅士只是轻轻皱起眉露出一个无奈的微笑，这种神情和一个母亲看见自己的婴儿吐了一身奶时的表情是一致的。而他对面一身黑的朋友什么都没说，甚至没再费心抬头，只是继续喝着酒。</p><p>“孩子，这样不好。”男人温和地说，展现出一种近乎愚蠢的宽恕，就好像刚才被青少年口头侮辱了的不是他自己而只是别的不相干的什么人。</p><p>他集成一团的狐朋狗友在他背后发出懊恼的嘘声。这不祥的叹息如同一声号令，催使他像受了鞭打的野兽一样做出了他如果知晓内情就会痛恨一声的举动——</p><p>背后陷入一瞬间尖锐的寂静，白衣男人发出一声喊叫，吃惊地瞪着这个男孩。深色的酒水沿着他脸颊向下滴落，污染了他洁白如新的外套。</p><p>他看见，这个男人在酒液的刺激下并没有眨眼，液体径直滑过他的眼球。那双现在看起来有点发紫的眼睛直勾勾地凝视着自己，一丝庄严的怒火从眼底烧出来——</p><p>他揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>“什么？怎么回事？”珍妮撞了过来，整个人甩在他背上，勾着他脖子，十分困惑地眨着眼睛。</p><p>“……你真的施了巫术？”汤姆摇摇晃晃地走过来，没反应过来到底发生了什么，突然脸色一变，终于弯下脖子吐了出来。</p><p>一时间背后一阵骚乱，叫骂声和别的喊声乱糟糟的震耳欲聋，他觉得自己有点醉过头了。</p><p>
  <em>那张桌子在刚才瞬间空了。</em>
</p><p>“什么人啊？”</p><p>“……变戏法的。”他犹豫地咕哝着。</p><p>这场奇异戏剧并没有给这群孩子留下太深刻的印象，就连沃洛克也只当自己出现了幻觉，并且同样把看见那个白衣男子时心底的熟悉感归结于此。当他再次看见克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔时，他仍然没有认出当年他家园丁和保姆之中的任何一个，但这也并不妨碍他带着一群青少年哄笑着冲他们喊“上世纪的娘娘腔”或者“皮包骨老狗”。这个年纪的人喜好蹲在街头，凭借自己炉火纯青的胡搅蛮缠技法让路人对他们避之莫及，沃洛克这时已经成年了。但这对被他们选中的路人并没有呈现他们常见的反应。亚茨拉斐尔有些受到冒犯地叹了口气，而克鲁利什么都没说，只是耸了耸肩——他现在对于他们来说不过是个人而已。没别的。</p><p>这对路人无趣的反应让这群青少年感到一种恼火，于是下一批幸运路人则承受了他们更为恶毒的挑衅。而沃洛克则被冥冥之中激起了不该有的好奇。</p><p>他开始在路上留意他们。一黑一白的身影并不是那么难找，他很快发现这两个人在伦敦无处不在，却很少引起人注意，像某种混杂在人间的鬼影。他开始试图跟踪他们。从公园到餐馆，到荒无人烟的墓园和人声鼎沸的市集，他们行踪不定，似乎从来都没有特定的轨迹和目的。而常常，他跟得紧紧的，可下一秒他们就突然转进某个拐角，或者他突然被什么东西吸引了视线，等他回过神来他们就不见了踪影。</p><p>他慢慢失去了兴致。最后某一天，他来到了苏活区中心的一家书店。他的同龄人说，这家书店有许多古董籍本，开门时间诡异莫测，其拥有者行踪不定。他们说，它事实上是间鬼屋，被好奇吸引的顾客常常有去无回。好奇心过盛的青少年决定一探究竟，于是鲁莽地径直推门而入。</p><p>这只是一间过于杂乱拥挤的书店，空气里飘满古籍特有的腐朽气味以及纤细的木屑。他随手拿起一本有些厚重的书，翻了几页后无趣地放了回去。</p><p>“已经打烊了！请出去！”一个有点激动的严肃声音从稍里间急急忙忙响起来，由远及近，而声音的主人突然回过神来似的又突然缓下了语气，“不好意思客人，这——”</p><p>书店的主人露出了脸，和沃洛克对上了视线。他们同时愣住了。</p><p>“喔。”沃洛克有点呆愣地发出一个音节，几年前一次荒诞的经历在这时突然清晰起来。</p><p>这位绅士仍然穿着那身“烂爆了”的白色三件套，上面干干净净。</p><p>“出去。”愤怒取代了他刻意保持的营业微笑。</p><p>沃洛克脚有些发颤，一个踉跄退到门后，这时，他瞥见昏暗的里间显出一双黄色的蛇瞳，朝着他发出幽光。</p><p>大门在他面前自己关上了。他打了个寒颤，决定从此遗忘今天愚蠢的好奇行径。</p><p>他真的遗忘了。因为仍可受某种庇护的学生生涯终于迎来完结的时刻。他的母亲认为，他应该——且有能力——去为自己谋生。他同意了。</p><p>这当然不是说，他真的开始了崭新的无聊的劳工生活。他营造出自己仍然在努力寻找出路、甚至偶尔能找到一些零工的假象，当母亲问起时，他像多年来一直在做的那样，说，“很好”。但现实不过是他颓靡的学生时代的延续，他不仅抽烟喝酒，在街头和一群人晃荡，还干起了敲诈和抢劫的勾当以让母亲真的看到他“打零工”的工钱。</p><p>他现在蹲在圣詹姆斯公园的草丛里抽烟，观察着来来往往的路人，思索今天还能干些什么。河里的鸭子拍着水让他心烦。</p><p>他突然听见一旁的长椅上有人在交谈。他稍微把注意力放了过来。</p><p>“……我只是没想到，就算在我们的影响下他还是这个样子。”</p><p>“别放在心上，天使，人类就是这么个样子。”哦，<em>天使</em>。沃洛克翻了个白眼。</p><p>“不，那不同。我每次见到他，那种罪恶的气息都……唉，可怜的沃洛克。”</p><p>他突然听见自己的名字，打了个激灵，向前探身，从灌木的缝隙间看向那里，险些跌坐在地上。一黑一白。仍然是那两个怪人。他继续凑近听起来。</p><p>黑衣人掏出一支烟，摸了一下烟头，那儿立刻亮起来了。旁边的人瞪了他一眼。男人撇撇嘴，随手往灌木丛里一扔。“操！”被飞来烟头烫了一下的沃洛克低声叫骂，捡起那只烟狠狠甩向河里，它立刻诡异地自燃起来。鸭子嘎嘎围过来。</p><p>“算了吧，别想了，这和我们没关系了，没必要再为自己失败的教育叹息。”黑衣男人非常不雅地瘫在椅背上，以一种有些无谓的厌倦语气说道。</p><p>“可一般孩子不会那么早就抽烟喝酒，哦，还伤害陌生人！”</p><p>“哈，你还想知道他还做了什么吗？”黑衣男子调整了一下坐姿，白衣人终于转过头来看着他，“——他还蹲在我们后头偷听呢。”</p><p>说话人笑起来，转过头“看向”沃洛克。白衣人吃惊地顺着他的目光望过来。</p><p>他有些尴尬地站起来，身上还粘着一点小叶片，他晃了一下以缓解自己突如其来的眼前一黑。</p><p>“坐这儿来吧，沃洛克。”黑衣男人稍微坐正，向旁边挪了挪，在他和他朋友中间腾出一个空位来。他有点僵硬地走过去，坐下。</p><p>“所以，你想知道什么？我们都可以告诉你。”黑衣人笑起来，帮他拍了拍衣服上的蚂蚁和草屑。</p><p>“毕竟一会儿我们就会让你全忘了。”白衣绅士则温和地补充道，尽量不因为他曾弄脏他的衣服而生气。</p><p>“所以，呃，”他难得地没了气焰，有些踌躇地开口，“……所有和我相关的事？”</p><p>白衣男人点了点头。然后，他开始一五一十地说了起来——更准确地说，是他们两个一句接一句地说起来。其实沃洛克这个人类在他们的过往中几乎没有留下痕迹，三言两语概括就仅仅是——亚茨拉斐尔，一个天使，当了他的园丁，而恶魔克鲁利做了给他唱摇篮曲的保姆。</p><p>“可是我的保姆是个女人——”</p><p>“那只是方便，傻小子，我们没有性别。”克鲁利呲了呲牙，觉得人类总要在无聊的点上更加关注，这实在荒谬。</p><p>一阵沉默。沃洛克低着头，两个非人生物看着他。</p><p>“呃，所以，你们要消除我的记忆了吗？”沃洛克突然站起来，转过身面对着他们。他可能有点紧张，联想了太多有些可怕的事情。紧张过头了。</p><p>两个非人生物抬头盯着他，脸上只有近乎淡漠的平静。他们仔细端详着他。</p><p>他仍然是当年六岁时被恶魔评价“太过普通”的那个孩子——现在是二十岁的孩子。他看上去没什么机会接手父亲的大使职责（他们都不知道他父亲后来的事），反倒像个一眼就足够把人生望到头的地痞流氓。天使与恶魔总共教育了他五年，但他始终没有学会博爱，但自大却学得过了头，此外还有无师自通的无礼与粗俗。</p><p>怪得很，天使总该也做过什么，可人类还是要从恶更容易得多，克鲁利瞥了眼天使，想。</p><p>这更像是某种惩罚：对于疏于教育的父母的惩罚，或者，对于一个误以为自己将拥有世界的凡人的惩罚。他也许很快就能明白自己不过是数十亿具躯体中的一员，没有呼之即来的仆从和掌握世界的力量，再次对着他人说“你闻着像屎”时只会收获一记直拳。同时接触天使与恶魔的那几年事实上是他童年的，乃至整个人生的真正的辉煌时刻，可他还不知道。他并没有自我感觉良好的资格。</p><p>克鲁利的目光再次放回沃洛克身上时多出了一丝怜悯。他摘下墨镜，露出那对足以止小儿夜啼的黄眼睛，把眼前的人类吓得哆嗦了一阵。</p><p>“在此之前我还能告诉你个惊天秘密，小子，”他咧嘴笑起来，眼睛慢慢向鼻梁聚拢合成一只，他凭空抬起一顶小礼帽，挥了一下不知哪儿来的手杖，尖声叫起来，“——世界末日要到啦！买黄金吧！”</p><p>“克鲁利！”亚茨拉斐尔赶忙戳了一下恶魔，眼前这个人类快要被他吓疯了。</p><p>克鲁利感到一点扫兴地弹了下舌，那些骇人的画面消失了。他站起来，走到沃洛克跟前，举起右手。</p><p>“可能有点疼——钻心地疼。”恶魔歪嘴笑了笑，又被天使喝止了。</p><p>“——哦，等等。”沃洛克突然灵光一闪，叫喊起来，恶魔一动不动地盯着他。</p><p>一种希望之光闪过他心头，人类的狡黠本性终于在这时有了一点用处：“——看，绅士们，既然我难得能和你们再相见，就，送点饯别礼，怎么样？”</p><p>他显然把自己和一些小说的主角搞混了。天使和恶魔压根没欠他什么，尽管对于这种神秘生物来说，人类的一点微小的欲望满足起来并非难事，但他也只不过是在得寸进尺——无理取闹。</p><p>但恶魔只是十分厌烦地撇了撇嘴，歪头看向天使。后者已经站了起来，也向他走来。</p><p>“好吧，那么，既然如此，”这个曾当过他家园丁让他热爱万物的天使露出有点无奈但淡然的神情，微笑着看着沃洛克，好像一个母亲看见婴儿把屎抹得到处都是，“你再说你还有什么我们能帮你做的吧。”</p><p>他本可以要求很多东西，在这时机，他甚至可以让自己过回原来那种近乎呼风唤雨的日子。但是，不合时宜地，一个长大了的被宠坏的孩子独有的傲慢又在这时浮现了。这种傲慢，在它再度出现的这个时候实际上已经除了他自己谁也伤不到了。因为没人在乎他。</p><p>“不必多劳烦，”他摆出一个自以为潇洒而豁达的笑容，以一种玩闹的故作轻松的姿态把他人生的最后可能的转折点像十几年前丢弃一个玩具一样丢弃了，“就只要帮我改了这破名字。”</p><p>“喔。”和天使并肩站着的恶魔发出一个有点古怪的音节，一边眉毛高高扬起。</p><p>这个人类把这两个永生造物对他的自大的默许当成某种鼓励。于是在他毫无预兆昏迷前的几秒时刻，他也露出一个英雄电影主角特有的光荣微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>杰克·道林</em>在新一天醒来，照常去生活，去赌博游荡。他只是苏活区周边的一个毫无光明未来可言的流氓，而其姓氏——其一度辉煌显赫的家世不过是没人再提的隐形的耻辱烙痕。</p><p>这是道林夫人在街头偶然发现她的儿子、以某种拳打脚踢的毫不体面的方式让他去从事一份她耗费了最后的尊严和人脉而为他求得的工作之前的三个月。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>